parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kipper Hood part 3 - The Fortune Tellers/Robbing Phantom the Pirate
trumpeting - drumroll *Nanny: Now what about that for luck? It's only a circus. A peanut operation. *Prunella: "Peanuts"? Why, you dunce. That's the royal coach. - It's Lots-O'-Huggin Bear himself. *Nanny: The judge? Wait a minute. There's a law against robbin' royalty. I'll catch you later. *Prunella: What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty? *Nanny: Ah! Here we go again. *Prunella: Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Fortune tellers! *Nanny: Fortunes forecast! Lucky charms! *Prunella: Get the dope with your horoscope. *Phantom the Pirate: Fortune tellers! How droll. Uh, stop the coach. *Nelson Muntz: Phantom, Phantom, they may be bandits. *Phantom the Pirate: Oh, poppycock. Female bandits? What next? Rubbish. (chuckling) Um, um, my dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands. Whichever you like... first. *Prunella: Mmm! Oh! How gracious! And generous. *Nelson Muntz: (gasping) Phantom! Phantom! Did you see what they...? *Phantom the Pirate: Stop! (giggles) Stop hissing in my ear. *Nelson Muntz gulps and stammers *Phantom the Pirate: Ah! (chuckles) Goosewing! Oh, you've hissed your last... *Nelson Muntz: (gagging) *Phantom the Pirate: Nelson! *Nelson Muntz gulps *Phantom the Pirate: Suspicious bully. *Prunella: Masterfully done, Your Excellency. (chuckling) Now close your eyes and concentrate. Close your eyes. Tight shut. No peeking, Phantom. (chuckling) From the mists of time, come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo! *Nanny: OK, little fireflies. Glow, babies, glow. *Prunella: We're waiting. laughs Ah, oh! Look, Phantom. Look! *Phantom the Pirate: Oh! Incredible. Floating spirits. *Prunella: (slap's Lotso's hand and snickers) Naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch, young man. *Phantom the Pirate: Oh, how dare you strike the royal hand. *Prunella: Shh! Shh! You'll break the spell. Just gaze into the crystal ball. Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lal... Oh! A face appears. (gasping) A crown is on his noble brow. *Phantom the Pirate: Oo-de-lally! A crown! How exciting! *Prunella: His face is handsome, regal, majestic, loveable, a cuddly face. *Phantom the Pirate: Handsome, regal, oh! Majestic. Loveable. Yes, yes. Cuddly. (laughs) Oh, that's me to a T. It really is. Yes. *(Nelson slaps Prunella's hand) *Prunella: Ooh! I... *Phantom the Pirate: Now What? *Prunella: (gasps, chuckles) I, uh... I see, um, your illustrious name. *Phantom the Pirate: (snaps) I know my name! Get on with it! *Prunella: Your name will go down, down, down, in history, of course. *Phantom the Pirate: Yes! I knew it! I knew it! Do you hear that, Nelson? Oh, you... (mumbling) He's in the basket. Don't... Don't forget it. *Nanny: Hmm. What have we here? Solid-gold hubcaps. (hubcap squeaks) Oo-de-lally. The jackpot. (sword scraping) *One of Lotso's guards whistles *Phantom the Pirate: Robbed! I've been robbed! Nelson! You're never around when I need you! ( coughs) I've been robbed. *Nelson Muntz: Of course you've been robbed! *Prunella: Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally! *Nanny: Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms. *Phantom the Pirate: After them, you fools! (sobbing) No, no, no, no! *Nelson Muntz: I knew it. I knew it. I just knew this would happen. I tried to warn you, but no, you wouldn't listen. You just had to... Ah! Ah! Ah! Seven years' bad... (yelps)... luck. That's what it is. Besides, you broke your mother's mirror. *Phantom the Pirate: (wailing) Mommy! I've got a dirty thumb.